Don't Let Me Drown
by ZOMGitsHelenn
Summary: "Mark please, I'm engaged." I felt his excitement push against my skin. His lips slowly slipped under my jawbone and his hands settled against my shoulders. "I love you," he whispered, pulling me against him. His voice was velvet against my ears, leaving me a pool of messy emotions. I arched against him, and he groaned low in my ear. "I love you too." and I submitted.


_Chapter One._

I squealed, holding the once flat tickets in my palms, now crunched from my disbelief and excitement.

"We're going?!" I asked for what was probably, the millionth time. Maxwell shook his head as he grinned. My excitement was contagious, I'm guessing. But who wouldn't be excited with FREE TICKETS TO COMIC-CON?

"Yes, yes, honey. We're going." He repeated. I flailed my arms in disbelief before enveloping Max in the tightest hug I could manage. He chucked into my hair. Before letting go, he rubbed my back, hoping to calm me, but oh, was he wrong. When we separated I stared down with bright eyes at the tickets I gripped tightly in my small palms.

Sweat began to protrude from my grip on the tickets; so much so that some of the black font began to fade. Max noticed my grip and rested his hand over mine to try and relax my hand before I destroyed my only ticket to some of the greatest memories I'd ever hold in my lifetime.

But oh, I had no idea how great they would be.

The day to prepare for Comic-Con had finally arrived. Maxwell and I quickly packed our things, choosing only to bring two suitcases for the both of us, and before I knew it, we were on our way to San Diego, California. I had never been to California, but hell, I had never even been out of my home state. My schedule was usually so hectic; with a child and two jobs, I hardly had anytime to myself. However, Maxwell being as wonderful as he was, found us a babysitter, all while scheduling my vacation time at both jobs around the time we'd be at Comic-Con.

Best fiancé ever.

"Excited, love?" Maxwell asked, helping me into my seat on the plane. I nodded vigorously before sneaking him a quick kiss. I had never been on a plane before, so I was a tad nervous when we finally took off, and to prove it, I gripped tightly to Max's arm until I felt comfortable in the air. My ears popped and my head felt light throughout the takeoff.

 _8 hours of this?_

Maxwell took out his ear buds and plugged them into his phone and shoved them into his ears. I was left alone to keep myself occupied. I spent some of the time preoccupied with watching the clouds move outside my window; but that got boring after awhile. I had my phone in my pocket, but the games I had were simple to complete. They were brain teasers and puzzle games, and although I enjoyed them, they were too easy for me and therefore didn't keep me busy for very long.

I sighed and tucked my phone away in my pocket. This plane had no charging outlets for electronics, so I was stuck with a dead phone until we arrived at the airport terminal. Maxwell was now asleep, and when he is asleep, not even an earthquake can wake him, so I followed suit and closed my eyes. My seat wasn't all that comfortable; however I was smart enough to pack a neck pillow which took off some of the impact against my head, relaxing me sooner than I thought.

I woke up to the excited shaking of Maxwell's hands against my body. His fingers wrapped tightly around my arms and he shook me back and forth, announcing that we had arrived, until I finally awoke and recognized my surroundings.

"Evelyn, we're here! Come on and grab your things!" He sang as I rose out of my seat. My heart started to thud rapidly in my chest with the realization that I would soon be meeting the very man I came all the way to San Diego for;

Mark Fischbach.

When we arrived to the terminal, I immediately found the nearest charging outlet and plugged my phone in. I promised the babysitter I'd call her as soon as we landed. It took a couple minutes for my phone to turn back on and get itself reset, and when it finally did, I was pounding the digits to her cell phone in my call log. Maxwell laughed at my antics as he waited for our luggage to be dropped at the pickup.

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other line. It was Amelia, the babysitter. Her accent picked up well over the phone.

"Hey Amelia, it's Evelyn. Max and I just arrived at the terminal in San Diego."

"Oh, wonderful! I'm glad you made it there safely. How was the flight?"

"Long and boring," Amelia laughed, "How is Oliver?"

"Oh he's fine, we just finished eating dinner and he's about to take his bath. Right Oliver?"

I heard a small Oliver's voice on the line, "Right, Ms. Amy."

She then asked him if he'd like to talk to his mommy. I laughed as I heard him answer excitedly. The exchange of the phone was loud and sounded like it was hit against a couple counter edges before Oliver got on the line.

"Mommy?"

"Hi sweetie! Are you behaving for Ms. Amy?"

"Yes mommy, I am. I miss you mommy."

I smiled.

"I miss you too Oliver. Daddy and I will be home soon okay? I love you."

"I love you mommy!"

The phone was then given back to Amelia. After a short conversation, the call was ended and I went to join Maxwell at the luggage pickup. I wrapped my fingers around his.

"How is everything back home, momma?" He kissed my hair.

"Oliver is doing well, and Amelia is too. I think you really picked a winning babysitter this time."

Maxwell laughed, "I knew I should have listened to you in the first place, darling."

Our luggage was soon delivered and Maxwell and I grabbed our respected things, before hurrying away to grab a taxi.

Once outside, I drank in my surroundings. San Diego was huge! So many people walked the streets that it was nearly impossible to catch a taxi before someone else did.

But thankfully we did catch one.

I watched the buildings pass by as we were driven to our hotel. I took notice to each business we passed, all the bright and flashing lights, and of course, the people. Most of the people were dressed in business attire, probably just getting off work, and others that were dressed in simple street clothes. No one really stuck out, except for maybe some street performers and whatnot, but all in all, the streets of San Diego were relatively normal.

"Isn't it lovely, darling?" Maxwell tapped my shoulder, breaking my concentration, "What a busy city, so much to do!"

I smiled.

"I can't wait to explore it all."

It was beginning to darken outside when we finally arrived to our hotel. It was lovely, to say the least. Maxwell had booked us a room at The Courtyard by Marriott, which was quite outstanding for just somewhere to sleep at.

He really is the best.

"Wow Max, you really went all out." I commented, following him through the revolving front doors. I heard him chuckle.

"Of course darling. I wanted your first Con to be unforgettable."

I followed him up to the courtesy desk and watched as he signed us in. Taking a look around the lobby, I noticed many plaques of recognition or excellence service posted on the walls. Tiny chatter from other hotel guest filled the room, while the smell of coffee danced around my nostrils.

 _This place is lovely._

Finally we reached our room. I didn't take the time to appreciate it before I fell face first onto the mattress. Maxwell chuckled.

"Tired sweetie?" He rubbed my back.

I groaned, "Yes."

He laid down beside me and I felt him wrap his arms around me to pull me closer. I inhaled his scent before my eyes began to droop,

"Tomorrow, my love, tomorrow." He whispered into my hair, before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
